wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Panhard EBR 75 (FL 10)
|price = 7000 or participate in Update 1.4 Common Test|preceded_by = N/A|leads_to = N/A|title1 = Profile|caption1 = The Panhard EBR 75 (FL 10)}}The is a Tier VIII French Premium Light Tank/Wheeled Vehicle. Given to players that participated in the update 1.4 common test. This tank is the the first armored car in the game! Unlike other tanks, it has PHENOMENAL mobility. it can go 60 km/h both forwards and backwards, which means interpreting the "backside" of the tank very hard. It also has 2 modes: Travel and Rapid mode. Travel mode offers great speed (80km/h backwards and forwards!), but left and right movement is poor (20 degree wheel turning radius). Rapid mode trades 20 km/h of top speed for greater left and right movement, great for circling tanks (With 25 degree wheel turning radius). It also has a special auto-aim, which unlike the normal auto-aim, it can snap to targets without the player left-clicking the highlighted tank (Which can prove frustrating sometimes). Other than that, it has no noticeable advantage. Armor is very thin (A layer of bread armor if to be described). However, this is perfectly normal for a light tank. However, it has some poor view range. The gun its uses at tier VIII is surprisingly a 75mm gun, which is normally considered very underpowered. A standard round has an average penetration of 180mm. The gun is also a 2-round clipped type of gun (Similar fire rate to the Covenanter, except the Covenanter has a 4-round clip). Another advantage of the Panhard is that it is a wheeled vehicle. Speaking frankly, all wheels are independent, not on one caterpillar track, so if a tank shoots at a track, it only slows you down but you are able to still drive. You also take less damage when doing high stunt maneuvers so active scouting is highly recommended, as well as a repair skill and kit. Remember, the repair kit (Both large and small) will repair ALL wheels regardless of condition and number destroyed, just like repairing two tracks at the same time regardless of size of the repair kit. Its goal is not to deal the most damage or spearhead assaults - its goal is to simply spot the enemy, run away and choose another flank to attack from and spot to attack weaker targets like SPGs because they often are slow and have thin armor, along with guns that prove very inaccurate with can cause a struggle to hit you as you zoom past them in quick succession to destroy them with your powerful 350 damage autoloader, even though your hp is low and the dpm not high. This tank overall is very fun to play, and is best suited for active scouting, flanking, and taking advantageous spots early in the game. 80618961-6291-4227-AD17-5D98CB4DBCA5.jpeg|A view of a Panhard EBR 75 (FL 10) File:E6651638-5FE6-4BDB-BBFE-87C46748F82D.png|A view of a Panhard EBR 75 (FL 10) on the Malinovka map File:6213A1CD-597C-490B-BE1A-1BF740942125.jpeg|A view of a Panhard EBR 75 (FL 10) on display Category:Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Tier VIII Tanks Category:Premium Tanks Category:French Tanks Category:Wheeled Vehicles